


Snowed In

by shewhowillnotbenamed1



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Also no plot in sight, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Request gone wild..., Romance, Shameless Smut, Snowed In, Trapped, Trapped together AU, stuck together sexily and no end in sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowillnotbenamed1/pseuds/shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: With their friends unable to reach them, it’s Raven and Damian who end up stuck together in a chalet on a snowy mountain top. They’ve never been alone together -- and certainly not for an interminable period of time. Steadily the chilliness inside the Wayne Chalet starts to rival the temperature outside. What will they do if the weather doesn’t improve and they're stranded indefinitely? Will they freeze each other out or find a way to come together?
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Robrae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Snowed In

Over an hour and still, she hadn't moved.

Raven sat on the cream-colored leather couch in the Great Room, staring aimlessly out of the A frame window. Not far beyond it, towering pine trees stood perched on the mountains where they continued to amass a heavy coating of frost. But Raven was hardly admiring the foliage in an illustrious winter landscape. With her head nestled in her hand and eyelids drooping, she had to be dozing off.

Damian's heavy footsteps creaked on the hardwood floor to little reaction, so she was definitely asleep. He brushed her shoulder, and she didn't budge an inch. "Raven." He murmured as he nudged her. She let out an incoherent mumble. "I know..." Damian said softly, staring at her sleeping face through half-lidded eyes. "But, you can't be comfortable sleeping like that..." Gently, his fingers plucked at the zipper to her coat.

Suddenly, she blinked, sitting up, ramrod straight. Promptly, she gathered up her coat around her body. "What _exactly_ are you doing?" Raven asked accusingly.

It was an electric shock - so abrupt it was like a switch had been tripped.

"I was trying to help, that jacket was practically _suffocating_ you," he grumbled. Through emerald slits, he regarded nothing but suspicion in her narrowing amethysts. "Don't get excited." As he drew back, he half considered retreating to the other side of the room to avoid the bursts of icy wind she blasted his way. But then, he took another look outside the window. "Raven, the storm is getting pretty bad out there. I don't think..." He saw her eyes flicker, in understanding.

"Jaime, Jon, Kori... They're not coming...?" She confirmed carefully. "Are they?"

"Well according to the weather reports, no." Damian answered, with a long pause to inspect his phone, glancing at an influx of warning messages and weather alerts for the area. "At least not today, they're not."

"I see..." Raven sounded worried. "We really _are_ snowed in..."

"So it seems," he said, his tone taciturn. "You should at least make yourself comfortable." Damian shrugged. "Unpack?" He added under his breath.

"I'm comfortable here."

Damian frowned. "The chalet is hardly a shack." His vert orbs flitted over the high beams ceilings and A shaped walls of windows. "You don't have to confine yourself to the couch." He sighed. "But, since no one else is here yet... you can get the first pick of all the rooms." This seemed to appeal to her, as Raven immediately started to wrestle with her suitcase. "I _can_ help you with that," he offered.

"I've got it." Raven continued, her back to him. Undismayed, he reached down for the handle. "I'm okay - thanks." She yanked her bag up from the floor and marched away in the opposite direction without another word.

Had he offended her without knowing it?

Damian could attest to feeling discomfited. Watching those tall black boots retreat was like watching a painful burn singeing and etching its way through flesh. His chest felt constricted each time she pulled away from him.

The way she had acted, as if he had played some part in arranging and orchestrating the whole thing as some sort of convoluted plot to get her alone.

Damian ran a hand down his face in defeat.

It was shaping up to be a long afternoon leading into what would undoubtedly be a long night.

* * *

Begrudgingly, Damian shut his laptop and decided to see how Raven was settling in. He knew he was hardly being a gracious host, but she wasn't exactly making it easy on him.

They were stuck together in a snowstorm, for an indeterminable amount of time, but it could be worse. Raven was hardly someone to let out endless strings of complaints or run herself into the ground with horrifying hypotheticals. No, there was no fear of that with her. She was rational and level-headed to her core - everything one needed in a crisis.

But it also meant she didn't need _him_.

The way she had recoiled from him... He had never known his heart or his head could be so unbidden to the laws of gravity. The hollow that carved into his chest when Raven walked away without a second look - it was a new level of unnatural. No, there wasn't much fear of _anything_ with her. Their present situation had rendered her general level of apathy.

Why did all that apathy extend to him?

As Damian stared down the endless hallways of the chalet, he realized he didn't even know which room she had selected.

Maybe, he _was_ a bad host after all.

Just around the corner from the corridor of windows, the answer arrived. Remnants of steam escaped before evaporating into the air above an open door. In the second largest bedroom, Raven sat on the bed in a white robe, her legs bare, black polish on twiddling toes, and an open book in her lap.

Oh, _Gods_.

He had found her - _all of her_.

Here Raven was barely dressed in bed and still so distractingly damp from the bath. By the way he was practically zeroing in on her heat-signature through the fabric, the green laser-beams had to be scorching her.

It was a minute before he realized he was there to check on her. He was _not_ supposed to linger in her doorway uninvited, staring at her for longer than appropriate. Of course, Raven in a state of indecency was something Damian _couldn't_ just tear himself away from. This storm was surely testing the limits of his survival.

"Hey." He rapped on the door frame gently. "You look relaxed..." He managed tightly. "I presume you've settled in?"

"Oh, Damian..." Raven closed her book and leapt up. "I'll just be a minute." She rose quickly to close the door.

Damian's hand twitched. This was the second time. For the second time today the sight of him or their proximity made Raven flinch. An electric impulse fired straight to his synapses - something in him _snapped_.

"No, you won't..." He heard the dangerous utterance from his lips, barely registering himself saying the words. And in a flash, the wood was barred firmly behind his rough palm.

Briefly Raven looked fearful, but it went away as quickly as it had come. "Damian...?" Her brow furrowed in frustration. "What is this?"

The time for politeness and niceties had elapsed. His tone had gone harsh. "We've been here for hours and you've barely said a word to me."

"That's not true," Raven said quickly. "Besides, that was just seven." She corrected him.

 _Unbelievable_.

"You're incredible." Damian leveled her a blank stare to match the sarcasm. "I _know_ you don't like me." Her lips parted and his curled. "Tch." He held up a hand. "You were silent for hours, so I'll talk." Sharpened icicles hurled his way, pitched off of a bone-chilling glare. But, it barely pierced his hide and he continued. "You think I'm arrogant, or emotionally stunted - whatever." Raven's usual sullenness shifted to annoyance. "But, it doesn't matter. We don't know when this storm is ending or how long we'll be stuck together."

" _Way to state the obvious_..." Raven muttered under her breath.

There was no doubt Raven thought he was a bad host now, if she hadn't already. And while hosting her was exceedingly difficult, Alfred would haven been ashamed of him regardless.

"Look, we have all the same friends... shouldn't we be able to get along? Or try?" Damian offered more gently. "I feel like I don't know you..."

Raven released the huge sigh she had been holding in. "You're right." Damian felt his stomach drop and all that previous frustration became misplaced. He hadn't actually _wanted_ to be right. To be here and know that Raven would rather be anywhere else - _with_ anyone else. It was more painful than endless bites of arctic wind. "Although...only about some of that." Raven murmured, rubbing her shoulder. And then, she frowned. "But mostly, that - you _don't_ know me."

"What...?"

"You don't know me." Raven said again. "Not aside from the fact you think I would make baseless judgments. And about someone I don't know... Or at least someone I don't _really_ know..." She shook her head. "You and I... we've never spent any real time together, certainly not like _this_." She gestured to the snow covered windows.

That sounded like a challenge.

"You think...I don't know you?" Damian cocked his head, his green eyes boring into her. "So, let me. We've got time." The husky undertone his voice took up was involuntary. "We'll see if you're right..."

Raven's eyes darted between the muscular mass of man and the door, apparently not anticipating that turn. "Damian, I...don't know if that's a good idea right now."

"Why not?" Damian pressed. "We don't exactly have anywhere to be." His ire began to rise. "You've been acting like you don't want to be around me since we got here. And I want to know _why._ "

Damian angled his body to her own, fixing her with a darkening glare of his own. And this time she broke the electric webs of their connection, seeking solace in the hardwood floor.

Raven huffed. "Fine." In a very low voice she spoke. "Sometimes... I'm emotionally stunted - too..." She crossed her arms. "It's not _you_." She sounded strained.

This was why?

"Oh..." Damian's lips started to quirk up in a half-smirk. But _wait_. "I thought you hated me."

" _No_..." Raven sank down onto the bed, her legs folded under her. "You make me nervous."

"I do?" He scoffed. Damian shook his head. "Well, _you're_ the one who's intimidating..." He could see rose creep up her cheeks out of the corner of his eye. "You froze me out _way_ worse than the weather out there by the way." She made him second guess _everything_. Like staying at the chalet was subpar and not up to her standards.

"Pfft." The purple orbs rounded the ceiling, as if it was child's play to practice that level of stoicism. "So says the man who just took over the board of Wayne Enterprise." Raven quipped. "It _is_ a very nice chalet, by the way - a present from your daddy, perhaps?"

"Oh, I see." Damian began, crossing his arms and leaning closer. "You _do_ know how to joke. I knew it."

"Go ahead." Raven flushed mid-glower. "Tell anyone you want, no one will believe it. Or that this conversation ever happened."

"I don't care about that, or what anyone thinks. I like this side of you... I always knew it was there." Damian said bluntly. "I actually wanted to give us some time alone on this trip, to get to know each other." No denials, no filter, Damian told her.

"You - did?"

"Yes." This time, Raven didn't flee and he sat down across from her. "But at a restaurant or a late night movie... At the top of the ski lift." Damian avoided her gaze. "I didn't mean for it to be in a blizzard..." His shoulders sagged and he trailed away. "But if something aligned in the universe to make _this_ happen, I'm glad to be with you..."

Raven's eyes shone and she granted him a smile. It was the most stunning and sincere smile he had ever seen; Damian hadn't known her face could even _move_ that way. "I suppose it could stand to be worse..." His hand playfully brushed the ends of the sash holding up her robe and Raven's cheeks burned brighter. She cleared her throat, as if suddenly realizing what was happening. They were sitting in her bed together and she was half dressed. Raven flew to her feet, and they both eyed the door. "This was great - you're great, but I should change... _Really_..."

"Don't..." Damian rose slowly, moving tentatively to her. "Not just yet." Suddenly, he was irrationally afraid that if she closed the door to change - _she_ might change. Raven's walls would be replaced and this conversation forgotten.

He fingered the neck of her robe as she stared at him. "Damian, I..." Seconds after he closed his eyes, he felt two hands press hard into his chest. " _Stop_." Damian froze, feeling foolish. And somehow, this exceedingly was worse than before.

"Raven, I thought...you were done avoiding me..." Blinking jade orbs glanced around at the room. "What just...happened?" He asked. It was unclear whether he meant the change in lighting or her...

It certainly _was_ peculiar. Evening was approaching, but it wasn't as dark a few moments ago.

Was it?

Raven answered his thoughts. "The lights." She flipped the light switch over and over. No feedback. No flicker or spark. Just darkness. She shook her head worriedly. "I think the power went out." Quickly, Raven turned on her phone's flashlight.

"Oh." Damian watched her search through drawers and closets for flashlights and batteries, or any emergency supplies. "Look, I'm sorry -"

Raven ran a hand through her hair. "Where do you keep your candles?" She asked, not bothering to bemoan the circumstances that were decidedly less than favorable. Her survival instincts had kicked in at full-force.

Damian slowly came back to his; he knew the place better than she did. He would take care of this and salvage things as best he could. "The matches and candles are in the kitchen. I'll get some supplies - flashlights and blankets. And then, I'll find you. For now... Wait here." He brushed her shoulder. And Damian disappeared with a glowing phone screen lighting up the hallway of a suddenly cavernous chalet.

Raven called after him. "Where would I go?"

* * *

Damian shuffled the split birch logs onto the fireplace and prodded them with iron tongs. After the fire was adequately tended, he shut the glass door and sat down to watch the flames. "It should start to heat up in here soon." He called over his shoulder to her. "You should join me in front of the fire." He patted the fur rug. "With the power off it's going to get cold in here fast."

"I'm not cold." Raven eyed the spot next to him with disdain.

"Raven, there's no way you're warm in that." Damian gestured to her robe.

"I feel fine - and I'm fine here." She crossed her legs on the couch.

Damian blinked in disbelief. There was a harrowing storm outside and she preferred to suffer in silence rather than be anywhere near him. "We can't be doing this again... Are we back to _that_?" He spat.

"Back to what?" Raven countered lackadaisically.

"You're avoiding me," Damian volleyed pointedly. "Aren't you?" His finger jabbing the air before falling to his side.

"I'm not avoiding you - we're in the same room." She glanced around at the living room.

Damian stared blankly at the glass encased fireplace before him. "And you couldn't be further away."

Unexpectedly, Raven rose to her feet. She marched over to him, with her chin high and her arms folded over her chest. The molten glare she wore rivaled the burning logs in the hearth.

She stood in the center of the candles she had placed around the room. And as she did, Damian tried not to think of how the glowing purple reflected the firelight, or the shapes and shading sliding, flickering their way across dewy skin.

The _fireplace._

And Raven before the blaze.

The smoky smell of logs aflame was a drug of vetiver and earthiness of the deep forest. Even a thousand cold showers wouldn't quell Damian's head or cool his body; he would have to stand out in the storm for any chance to alleviate the burning in him.

"We're not doing this, Damian. You owe _me_ an explanation, and not the other way around." She swallowed sharply. "What was that in my room? Before...what were you trying to do...?"

"You know what it was." His jaw hardened. "Don't act like you don't."

"I mean..." Raven hesitated. "Why would you want to do that...with me?"

"You don't know why...?" Damian frowned. He had told her _everything,_ and she was giving him nothing. "Tch..." He clicked his tongue. "I don't know, Raven, why would I want to touch you - or spend time with you...?" He threw up his hands. "Why would I say those things or try to kiss you?" She blinked, turning away. " _Of course_ , all that and still - I'm the last person you want to be stuck here with."

" _Stop_ ," she ordered. "Just, stop." Raven settled down next to him. She didn't speak for a moment, instead she licked her lips and parted them. Mulling over her thoughts to select her next words carefully. "Damian, you're not."

He shook his head, refusing to look at her. "Raven... Don't. Unless you mean it." Damian drew a palm down his face. "Just, don't." He couldn't bare much more of the back and forth - the cruel sport.

"You're not...the last person," she whispered. Raven placed a firm and comforting hand on his black turtleneck. And when his back went rigid, she crept over in front of him to replace that hand on his chest. This time it was not to push him away, but to caress him. "Hey... Damian." She jostled his shoulder, until he glanced up. "Look at me, _please_."

Raven was kneeling before him on the rug with her knees disappearing into the ivory fur. The robe was so loosely tied, he could see a satin strap. Then, it gave way to an edge of a lace cup. An unrestrained warmth rose up inside him. His pants tightened, the heavy viridian stare darkened around the sight. "You ought to fix that." His voice was raspy when he spoke at last. Damian crooked his head in warning. "Unless you want to...give me a little show..."

Raven held his gaze for an everlasting breath, before she reached down. "What would you do if...I did?" Pale fingers deftly tugged the sash, allowing it to fall open completely. The crackle of flames licking up logs faded away. The snowflakes fell in slow motion. Time stood frozen. Raven's robe was draping off her, fabric bunched up on her arms, exposing her in ways he had only dreamed of. "Isn't this what you want?"

Damian breathing became labored, his body tensed from the strain. It was as though prying his eyes away from her would cause physical pain.

All that coursed through him was a need to feel her against him. It was surging through his soul and possessing him. Suspending his thoughts and taking over every action. It was overpowering and all too much - just as it was not enough.

No more layers or barriers between.

It was _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Yes... And you...?" He growled low under his tongue.

"Yes, Damian."

At last, his lungs became functional as he resumed a normal intake of air. The need to touch her would splinter him to the core.

"Tell me... how you feel - I need to know."

It was brief, but her body trembled. "I..." Her teeth caught her bottom lip. "Don't want to be here with anyone else. Or stuck with anyone else," she murmured in an echo of earlier. " _Just_ you..." She was open. For _him_. "I need you..." Those words sent shivers down his spine to his shaft. The space between them had become too vast.

Damian longed to rise to the mountain summit with her, he wanted to be out there on the peak before they plummeted together into a pit of madness.

He couldn't _take_ it.

By the way she was sweeping locks off her neck, Damian surely would weaken from _exposure_.

The column was bared, almost in beckoning. At last, Damian cursed in Arabic, taking hold of Raven, his hands gripped her shoulders, and pushed her body backwards onto the rug.

Lashings of hair splashed out to stain the pure white fur with purple.

It was more breathtaking and more stunning than the snowflakes descending from the sky. More flawless than the untouched landscape outside the windows, a winter wonderland crafted from brush strokes by the hand of Thomas Kinkade. The pure white of the snowfall beyond the chalet held no candle to Raven's miles of opalite.

Before him was the inconceivable, a fantasy of snow-colored skin framed by a mauve colored bra with lace scallop edges in plum. His pine eyes lingered on the bow in the center of her matching panties. A shudder wracked through him and it was the wild call of the raven. Damian desired nothing more than to answer her. To consume her with his heat, his mouth and his hands. Damian dragged his fingers to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts, splaying a hand across her hammering heartbeat.

Little more than thin scraps of satin stood between him and her skin.

All those layers.

He'd had _enough_ of the layers and the walls.

_No more._

Frenzied fingers ripped the robe clean away. But, there was still too much space and too much fabric between them. He needed her _bare_. A haze lifted from Damian and dark fingers dove for the hook to shed her of the balconette bra. Unbound, at last, her chest rose and fell like tides.

If there was anything on this _Earth_ that he had ever found so captivating...

The cream color of her flesh blurred _beautifully_ , bleeding into the rug. Save for pink lips, mouthing frenetic little nothings and her nipples, red and hard, it was almost difficult to tell where it ended and she began. His cock pained at the confinement. Pupils enlarging at the sight, he was voracious and evidently, she was breathless. He traced the spaces his hand had occupied with his mouth. His lips and tongue circled around her neck and chest in spirals. Over and over.

Damian ignored Raven's gasps and hisses, he teased her and nipped everywhere but at the stiff peaks. Pleading, liquid purple seared straight through him. By the needy grunt of his name, the tug of his hair - Raven needed _him_.

This is exactly how he wanted her.

Damian's hand smoothed down her shapely legs, drawing his eyes up and down her figure.

The firelight was casting on them a mesmerizing glow. The setting sun was starting up more shadows around the room to accompany all the flickering shapes from the candles in tiny glass jars. It was hypnotic. He had gotten his alone time with her. Despite nature's intervention, it couldn't have been more intimate if he had planned it himself.

Damian was unable to resist, threading his fingers through the silk of her hair. And at last, his teeth caught a nipple, rolling it between them. Raven moaned heatedly and amethyst eyes had become _molten_ , her hips were turning. Each nip from his mouth and every brush of his fingers sent a rush of pleasure, a cacophony in a cyclone slipping across her skin and over her center. All the sensations were heightened by the luxurious fur lapped along every naked curve. Damian shifted their bodies onto their sides. Raven's leg started slinging up over him, coming to rest at his hip.

He rumbled low in his throat. Raven had curled her leg tight to bring him right up to her core. Their pelvises ground in circles, in fraught intimation of the act they frantically desired. They cradled each other close, while their bodies clamored to meet each other's heat. Raven's eyes squeezed shut, no doubt watching a motion picture, the whirlwind of her pleasure behind her eyelids.

Oh. _This_.

He had longed to claim her forge himself with her firelight.

Immerse himself in her hearth.

Lust was taking her over, Raven was grabbing his shirt with one hand with the other threaded through his belt loops, yanking _hard._ She wanted his pants off. But when he wouldn't yield, she wrapped another leg around his waist as though to tell him she wanted him on top of her.

His dark chuckle gave way to grunts. A frantic rocking of her hips sent him prickles of pleasure. The hardness brushing softness. Like a match striking his skin where he needed it most, Raven drove her barely covered core over Damian's length in his jeans.

"You like this..." She let out a little noise that was all the affirmation he needed. "Oh I _know_ you do. You can't deny it any longer..."

Raven nibbled her lip. "Do you, Damian...? Just as sudden you know how I feel -" And Damian turned her chin back to him.

"You like being here with me -"

Defiantly, she seared him with his eyes. "I haven't anywhere else to be." They fluttered to close as he drew his lips to her sensitive neck to bring forth the shudders of her body vibrating its betrayal.

"You like...my hands all over you..." His hand flew to her breastbone. The midline of her chest, down her abdomen, it dove between their bodies in search of wet and warm. Damian's fingers ran over the front of her soaked panties. _Up and down_.

"Oh, Gods..."

Raven's body twisted and twitched, pulling at the sweater she held tight in her fist. "And you..."

"Damian, I -"

"You like me..."

They disappeared under the side of her underwear to dive straight for _her hearth._ And all was lost, to the sea of sensation, their minds had gone hazy, clouded over with pleasure from the frenzy of his fevered touch. Damian tried to steady his thoughts.

"Oh, you're soaked." Raven was reckless, moving wildly, she rocked her hips into his hand, while his thumb reached up, rounding the pink pearl. Over and over, dizzying, electric in ovals. Circling, until brilliant green, orange and red blurred in her eyes and she couldn't control her body or the noises escaping her.

" _Fu_ -ck." She burst out. It was so uncharacteristic, a smirk started to slide straight onto his face. But, little mattered, because she was close. _Very_ close. A well of pride began surging up and swelling in his chest at the pleasure Raven was receiving by his fingers, their push into glorious pink. "Mmm-"

 _Yes_.

In a rush, he had caught her plump mouth against his own. Her body shuddered like she was on the verge and he too was shaking, on the brink of losing his body to the wilds. The wind had swept his sanity away from him ages ago. They were out in fierce zephyrs, a storm of their own creation, they never wanted to resurface from.

Not even to come up for air.

Raven and Damian grasped each other fiercely, desperate, nearing drunkenness in their mutual hunger to share heat.

He hissed when Raven gripped his back. His hair. His forearm. Indented skin under her iridescence. Delicious pale folds were lifting from the floor to meet his hand in time. Ascending - rising up to mountains and descending - dipping down into valleys. Raven cried out - her chest thrust out each time her hips bucked down.

Damian felt her core clenching his fingers and drenching them, shivering, savoring the _sweetest_ release. He needed more than warmth or heat - he needed hers. Damian captured Raven's lips in another kiss, tongue seeking tongue, fierce, needy and wet. In the fervent exchange, he marveled at everything around him.

He and Raven were weaving themselves together into something he barely recognized, but he wanted it. _All of it_ \- the messy, the vulnerable, the raw...

Everything.

This was just the tip of the iceberg of what he wanted to do with her. To _be_ with her.

"No, don't _stop_ -" The sentence ended in a high pitched shriek.

 _Yes_.

A full-fingered _jerk_ of his hand sent her falling into him, her face buried straight into his shoulder, breathing heavily on his neck. A zenith on the horizon. Raven was right on precipice, begging for relief. Another curve upward, and _at last_. Her body's climax sent streams of syrupy sweet down his hand.

And with it visions. _Oh_ , how her sacred water sent him _visions_.

They formed, crystalline behind his eyes like the surface of a snowflake at its microscopic core.

Before him was the opportunity to get to know Raven in the best way.

Wholly and completely.

To stay up all night talking and feeding each other imported macaroons as they lay in bed. This was only of course, after they were sufficiently sated from earlier activities and basking in the afterglow. Surely they needed to spend adequate time getting acquainted with each other in the sheets.

In the morning, they'd take an extended dip in the indoor pool and then, in one of the outdoor hot tubs. And there, he would finally pluck the knotted string of her drenched black bikini. When they overheated, their skin reddened from the hot water and steam, they would run out onto the mountain. And none but the wilderness would see the shapes engraved into the snow from where their love-making had dissolved the powder around their bodies.

Damian hoped the snow storm wouldn't die down for another day or two or _three_. Then, it would be him and Raven alone. Exploring each other. Tasting each other. Making love. Damian could pleasure her until she lost all control, screaming out to mountain tops, purple eyes alight with showering stars that sparked off into the night. And when the waves subsided, her black polished fingernails would retreat from where they had dug lasting impressions in his back.

One didn't have to leave the chalet to know they would be the most memorable souvenirs from the trip.

But if she wanted to see stars he hadn't created behind her eyelids. They could sit beneath them, out there on the deck, on the mountain. Here, away from the city lights in Gotham, they could find clarity in an unobscured night sky.

Raven would whisper the names of constellations and mythologies into Damian's ear, her low rasp, like sin and the _filthiest_ dirty talk. Her arms would drape his neck, as she sat in his lap, nestled into him. In counter, Damian would whisper back tales of corvus, watching her stunned expression morph into delight. She would stroke his cheek and seal her mouth to his. And with every kiss, their breaths would mingle together as one.

Damian delved a finger into his mouth for a taste of Raven's sumptuous glaze. It was intoxicating, with the creamy flavor causing his eyes to close in pleasure.

At this, he could see them, in matching robes. With their hands, pink from the chill, they would clutch mugs of the darkest, drinking-chocolate, hand-cut marshmallows and dollops of thick whipped cream. And when, Raven licked her finger, the corner of her mouth would tug about as Damian fought off a knowing look.

They would have found themselves back where it all began - in front of the fireplace, and Raven in a robe. Such sentiment wouldn't be lost. And Damian would begin to press her back onto the rug, and reveal her bare body. He would spread her legs apart and start lifting her thighs right up to his face.

With the hot chocolate abandoned, Damian would drink her down until his craving for rich, decadence was properly sated. Those strokes of a silver-tongue, would embolden Raven's wantonness, while her body wracked with wave after wave of a maelstrom. Before finally, wrenching her fingers through his dark hair, screaming wild abandon to the mountain.

Damian's thoughts swirled, blowing, scattered snow, thinking of all they would be.

All they could be.

Everything and anything - possibilities seemed absolutely _endless_.

The chalet, this night, it was _theirs_ to explore. Together.

Damian traced the bridge of Raven's collarbone, inhaling the spiced plum and lilac. He whispered lovingly in Arabic, pressing the seam of his lips along her chest, as they trailed downward.

Whatever the universe had wrought brought them to this. It wouldn't end - this was only the beginning of the storm and what was between them.

A flash of bright lights overhead was sudden.

The muffled sound of a generator and the heat began to pour in.

The power was back. The storm must have started to die down. Damian and Raven sprang apart. Purple eyes widened, as Raven stared at his body, completely covered while she lay half-naked. Fighting off a furious blush, her arms quickly surrounded her chest. _Oh Gods._ The lights were fixed, the storm was ending - the spell was officially broken. All that was left was for their friends to burst through that door for normalcy to resume.

And if they did, would she pretend this never happened?

Damian wasn't sure he could handle it. "Raven...?" He tried tentatively. She wasn't looking at him, her body in an instant had gone rigid and cold. It had little to do with temperature, it seemed to be a reflex where Damian was concerned.

She lifted her eyebrows to his confusion. "Well, this turned out all wrong, didn't it?"

He hadn't been sure what she would say next, but he wasn't expecting _this_. "We _both_... I thought we both wanted this." Damian let out a frustrated noise, not bothering to mask his hurt. _No_. Why would she bring him paradise, just to rip it away? "You can't believe that... It wasn't wrong."

It was beautiful and at the very least he wanted to maintain it that way in his memory.

"Yes, I do." He opened his mouth in protest, but quickly stopped. A pale hand snatched up the hem of his shirt, and began to raise it, revealing the set of deeply tanned abs. Raven cocked her head at his shocked face. " _It is_... if I'm the only one naked."

The only thing that could truly make him cold was if she disappeared from him.

"Raven..." Immediately, he lifted his sweater overhead and Raven smoothed the static from his hair. "Just... don't do that again." And Damian affixed his mouth straight to her own.

No more layers. No more distance.

Just him and her.

And the chill was but a faint memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive, I swear!!! This is a request I originally posted on Tumblr and I ran with it... I REALLY hope you enjoy it!!!! Feel free to check it out and other stories if you like this one!
> 
> https://shewhowillnotbenamed1.tumblr.com/


End file.
